Oublie moi
by BlissTnbrs
Summary: Hermione n'a jamais pu oublier le visage de cet homme sans nom rencontré dans un bar. 5 ans plus tard, elle le retrouve à la tête d'un empire financier. Son nom est Draco Malfoy. Ils se lancent alors dans une relation dangereuse et insensée... Pour lui, elle renoncera à tout. UA
1. Prologue

**_Oublie moi._**

«Oublie moi» est donc ma nouvelle fic, encore un UA.

Je vous préviens, les personnages sont très très très très librement interprétés.

 _D'ailleurs, dans cette fic, je vois Draco en_ **Sam Claflin** _(Finnick dans The Hunger Games) en plus blond. Mélangé à_ **Ryan Gosling** _dans Blue Valentine._

 _Hermione serait une_ **Emilia Clarke** _(Daenerys dans GOT) - sans sa perruque blonde bien sûr - avec des airs de _**Caitlin Stasey** _._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling devrait avoir sa propre religion.

 **Pairing:** Dramione - ou la raison pour laquelle JKR n'a pas sa propre religion.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Si je devais vous conseiller une musique - et une seule - pour ce prologue, ce serait Life On Mars de David Bowie.**

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Tu te lèves, tu t'habilles, tu manges.

T'as des idées et parfois même tu en changes.

Tu ris, et tu pleures aussi.

Tu parles, tu échanges, tu apprends des choses que tu oublies.

Tu rêves, tu imagines, tu ambitionnes.

Tu te rétractes, tu baisses les bras, tu abandonnes.

Tu rencontres, tu séduis, tu joues.

Tu couches dès le premier rendez-vous.

Tu baises, tu te réveilles dans un lit qui n'est pas le tien.

Tu files en douce à 6h du matin.

Tu aimes, tu hais, tu t'en fous.

Tu trompes la mort, tu fumes la vie, tu tues l'amour.

Tu bois, tu te défonces pour oublier.

Tu fais tout ça pour fuir la réalité.

Tu fais des erreurs, tu apprends.

Tu crains moins la mort que tes sentiments.

Tu prends des médocs comme on prend le métro.

T'as peur du cancer et tu te ruines en Marlboro.

Et si parfois tu te dégoûtes, si tu veux tout laisser tomber, tout recommencer, si tu ne peux plus te regarder dans un miroir, si tu te sens seul, si tout est noir, dis toi que tu es en vie. Que tu as eu cette chance d'avoir le choix. Le choix de tracer ta route, le choix de tout foirer, mais tout foirer en beauté. Le choix de faire un choix. Un mauvais choix, peut-être, mais tu l'as fait librement.

Parce que toutes ces histoires sur la destinée sont des conneries, parce que tu es libre et en vie.

Libre malgré les barrières, libre malgré ta misère.

Ne te réduis pas à ta simple nature humaine, vois les choses en grand.

Oublie, va de l'avant.

Et ne me regrette pas, surtout.

Tu avais le choix, entre eux et nous.

Et mon amour, ne t'en veux pas.

Ta vie continue, et elle continue sans moi.

J'avais des rêves aussi, tu sais.

Mais par peur de ton jugement je me taisais.

Par peur de ton rire, froid et cinglant, je ne t'ai jamais révélé mes sentiments.

Oh, tu savais que je t'aimais.

Mais parfois il faut savoir passer sous silence ce qui ne peut être dit sans provoquer de catastrophes.

Notre amour était rempli de haine.

Maudit, voué à l'échec.

Tu fuyais les problèmes, et je les fuyais avec toi.

Rien ne te faisait peur, quand un rien m'effrayait.

Je vivais dans ton ombre, tu resplendissais.

Mais Draco, y as tu seulement cru?

Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis devenue.

J'ai froid, tu sais sans toi.

Froid comme ce jour d'hiver ou on s'est embrassé.

Tu as toujours dit que ça faisait cliché.

Depuis ce jour je t'ai gardé dans mon cœur, mon cœur malade de t'aimer et de te haïr autant.

Oh mon amour, nous as tu seulement donné une seule chance?

Ou savais tu, comme moi, que tout était perdu par avance...

* * *

 _Londres, un jour de novembre_

« Salut mec... Comment tu te sens?»

Draco Malfoy leva les yeux de son verre de Whisky, et les tourna vers le jeune métisse qui venait d'entrer dans le bar où il était assis depuis le début d'après midi.

« Ça va » fut tout ce qu'il prit la peine de répondre.

Blaise Zabini s'installa à côté de lui, et tira un paquet de Lucky Strike de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume.

« Ce bar est non fumeur » lui fit remarquer son ami en se replongeant dans la contemplation de son verre.

« Je sais. » dit le métisse en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Il reprit: « Je ne t'ai pas vu, tout à l'heure. »

« C'est possible. » souffla le blond d'un ton indifférent.

« Pansy te dit d'aller te faire foutre d'ailleurs. »

L'héritier Malfoy ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Pour changer. »

« Astoria m'a demandé de te rappeler son numéro, au cas où tu aurais égaré ton portable. Elle est persuadée que c'est le cas, tu ne réponds pas à ses textos. »

Le blond vida la fin de son verre, agacé.

Blaise soupira: « Et Hermione...»

« Hermione est morte. » coupa brutalement Draco.

« Oui, elle est morte. » reprit Blaise d'une voix calme, mais ferme. « Elle est morte Draco, et tu n'étais pas là à son enterrement. Alors maintenant, pose ton verre, lève toi, assume tes choix. Tu n'as plus 17 ans, tu n'es plus le fils pourri gâté de Narcissa. Grandis. »

Le métisse écrasa son mégot sur le comptoir, sortit un écrin de sa poche, et le tendit à son ami, qui restait sans réaction.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Ginny était sensée la garder, mais elle a pensé que ce serait mieux que tu l'aies. »

Draco considéra la petite boîte en velours un moment, puis la glissa dans sa veste.

« Tu ne sais rien, Zabini. Ne me juge pas pour une histoire que tu ne connais pas. »

Blaise soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Hermione, parce qu'elle t'a rendu plus insensible que tu ne l'étais déjà. Mais je l'admire pour une chose. Elle t'a laissé un choix. Tu as fait le mauvais, vis avec. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le bar.

 **OoOoOoO**

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous?**_

 _ **Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce prologue?**_

 _ **Avez vous des critiques ?**_

 _ **Aimez vous la façon dont sont introduits les personnages?**_

 _ **Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **Laissez une review ;)**_


	2. Ch 1 : Quelle chance de se croiser ici

**Hello hello**

J'ai été super heureuse de recevoir autant de critiques positives sur le prologue/premier chapitre. Merci encore !

J'ai juste quelques indications à vous donner pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre la structure des chapitres qui vont suivre.

L'histoire commence **8 ans avant le prologue** , et à chaque chapitre, il y aura des **_flashes forward,_** c'est-à-dire que vous aurez des aperçus de la vie future d'Hermione et Draco.

Mais attention, tous les _flashes forward_ se passeront **AVANT** le prologue. Vous l'avez donc compris, tous les évènements à partir de maintenant se passent avant la mort d'Hermione.

Voilà, c'est tout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un chapitre, une musique : _I Put A Spell On You_ – Annie Lennox.

Petite parenthèse avant de commencer le chapitre : je vous avais conseillé le titre _Life on Mars_ de David Bowie pour le prologue… L'artiste est mort depuis, comme l'acteur de Severus Rogue, Alan Rickman, décédé il y a une semaine. Ils nous ont tous les deux beaucoup apporté, que ce soit par la musique ou par le cinéma et ils continueront de nous inspirer dans la mort.

Voilà je voulais juste leur consacrer quelques lignes, j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait de façon trop maladroite.

 **Place au chapitre !**

PS : surnom d'Hermione = H. A lire Hache.

* * *

 _ **Crédits :**_ _ **les personnages appartiennent toujours à JKR (sauf un…).**_

 _ **Côté musiques :**_ _ **titre issu de Nuits Fauves – FAUVE**_

 _ **Titres cités : Thank You – Dido / Ghost – Halsey / Sugar – Robin Schulz**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Quelle chance de se croiser ici. »**

 _Londres, 7 septembre, 8 ans avant l'enterrement_

La vie prend parfois des tournants inattendus. Il vous est sûrement déjà arrivé de devoir faire face a des évènements que vous n'aviez pas prévus. De vous retrouver dans une situation qui n'était absolument pas dans vos plans. Le genre de situation qui transforme votre journée en un cauchemar d'incertitudes, de doutes et de questions sans réponses.

C'est exactement ce qui était sur le point d'arriver à Hermione Granger.

Il lui restait exactement trois petites minutes de bonheur sans tâche.

Trois petites minutes avant que sa vie parfaite n'explose en morceaux.

Trois petites minutes avant que le médecin assis en face d'elle ne lui lance un regard navré.

Trois petites minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre lentement la bouche pour prononcer cette phrase qui changerait tout.

Trois petites minutes avant qu'elle ne comprenne que ses nausées et ses maux de ventre n'étaient pas dus à une simple gastro, comme elle le croyait.

Trois petites minutes avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte de huit semaines.

Trois petites minutes avant d'apprendre qu'elle allait être mère.

* * *

 _Studio d'Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley, même jour_

Avachie sur un canapé de cuir gris, en leggings H&M et t-shirt blanc taché de café, Ginny Weasley, jolie rousse de 20 ans, semblait à des kilomètres de se douter du drame qu'était en train de vivre sa colocataire.

La jeune étudiante en médecine était bien trop occupée à s'interroger sur le nombre d'opérations chirurgicales que Tamara, candidate à « _La Presqu'île de l'Amour 14_ », avait dû endurer pour avoir une poitrine capable d'envahir l'écran de sa télévision.

Après avoir baissé les yeux sur son propre 85B, la rouquine tira la langue à la (fausse) blonde en maillot de bain panthère, comme pour lui dire : « au moins moi je peux dormir sur le ventre ».

Attrapant la télécommande, elle changea de chaine, délaissant l'émission de télé-réalité au profit d'un reportage consacré à la reproduction des scarabées.

Envoutée par la description aussi complexe que fascinante du processus d'accouplement de cet insecte trop souvent ignoré, elle n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte d'entrée, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua les sanglots hachés de sa colocataire qui venait tout juste de rentrer de sa consultation.

Hermione s'était directement dirigée vers la salle de bain.

Envoyant valser ses Stan Smith et ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce, elle s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son visage et son corps, se mêlant à ses larmes salées.

 _Je voudrais pouvoir dire quelque chose. M'exprimer. Sortir enfin de moi ces mots qui ne veulent pas s'assembler, ces mots qui semblent vouloir rester coincés au milieu de ma gorge, emmêlés, alourdis, noyés._

 _Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Quelle est la phrase de circonstance, dans ce genre de situation ?_

 _Quelque chose comme : « Je suis enceinte », non ?_

 _Sobre, direct et efficace._

 _Mais je ne peux pas._

 _Parce que prononcer ces quatre minuscules, ridicules syllabes, rendrait la situation bien trop réelle._

* * *

Ginny s'était enfin décidée à éteindre la télévision. Après avoir enfilé un sweat-shirt gris à l'effigie de Rowena, l'université de médecine londonienne qu'elle allait retrouver dans quelques semaines pour la troisième année consécutive, elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine du studio.

Elle attrapa son iPhone, qui traînait sur le plan de travail, et le connecta à ses enceintes Bluetooth, cadeau de ses parents lors de son emménagement.

La voix de Dido envahit alors la pièce.

 _My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all…_

Ginny soupira devant l'échec que représentait le contenu de leur réfrigérateur : une plaque de jambon Herta, certifié _« c'est vrai, c'est frais »,_ un demi citron, trois tomates et deux cannettes de bière qu'elle était de toute façon la seule à boire, sa colocataire ne pouvant en supporter le goût.

Résignée à préparer des pâtes pour le quatrième soir de suite, elle allait mettre de l'eau à bouillir, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie.

« H ! cria-t-elle en direction des chambres. Tu es rentrée ? ».

Elle eut sa réponse quand son amie se présenta devant elle, vêtue d'une robe rouge mettant en valeurs ses jambes longilignes – et qui n'était certainement pas le style de vêtements que l'étudiante portait d'habitude.

« On sort. » fut tout ce qu'elle prit la peine de dire.

Ignorant le regard choqué de la rouquine, elle ouvrit le frigo et se saisit d'une des bières.

« On sort ? » répéta Ginny, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

La brune acquiesça. Augmentant le volume des enceintes, qui diffusaient à présent _Ghost_ , de Halsey, elle ajouta :

« Rendez-vous au Gryff avec Talisa et Luna dans une heure. »

 _I'm searching for something that I can't reach…_

* * *

 _Florence, 6 ans plus tard_

Il était un peu plus de 20h.

Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient la chambre d'une lumière tamisée, jouant avec les draps froissés du lit.

Au centre de la pièce, tournant le dos au spectacle d'ombres et de reflets orangés, se tenait un homme.

Grand, incroyablement blond, approchant la trentaine, il faisait face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image de sa beauté à couper le souffle.

« On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »

Draco délaissa son nœud de cravate pour se tourner vers la silhouette allongée au milieu du matelas blanc, les draps épars pour seuls vêtements.

« Je serais tenté de te dire non, surtout quand tu es habillée aussi… légèrement » répondit-il, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. »

La jeune femme se redressa, laissant la soie blanche tomber à sa taille et dévoiler le haut de son corps.

« Tu n'as pas le choix ? » répéta-t-elle, joueuse.

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme pour occulter la vision tentatrice qui s'offrait à son regard.

« Je suppose qu'on peut s'accorder un léger retard. » finit-il par céder.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, une lueur prometteuse au fond de ses iris couleur acier.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire victorieux, aussitôt étouffé par les lèvres qui se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

 _Londres, 7 septembre, 8 ans avant le prologue_

« Donc, on sort ? » répétait Ginny pour la quatrième fois.

Postée devant le miroir de sa chambre, une courte robe bleue et des escarpins noirs pour seuls vêtements, elle s'appliquait une couche de rouge à lèvre tout en lançant à son amie des regards inquisiteurs par le biais de la glace.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle s'exclama, comme si elle venait de faire la découverte de l'année :

« Je sais ! Tom a cassé ! »

Hermione soupira.

« Non, Gin', Tom n'a pas cassé. J'ai juste envie de profiter de la fin des vacances. Dans deux semaines on reprend la fac, et… »

Et l'évidence s'abattit sur elle.

L'université.

L'université dont elle avait rêvé depuis ses 9 ans.

L'université de politique internationale, qui lui aurait offert une carrière de diplomate, comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité.

L'université à laquelle elle allait devoir renoncer.

Parce qu'elle était enceinte.

« Non… Non. Hermione Granger ne sort en boîte que contrainte et forcée. Hermione Granger ne met un pied dans un bar que lorsque l'on la soumet au chantage. Hermione Granger ne sort pas pour profiter des vacances. Hermione Granger HAIT les vacances. Hermione Granger vit pour les études. Alors explique moi un peu l'arnaque… »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

 _C'est un cauchemar, tu vas te réveiller. Tu n'es pas enceinte…_

« … Hermione Granger respire, dort, mange et boit pour une seule raison : emmagasiner toujours plus de connaissances dans son cerveau plein à craquer. Hermione Granger n'a pas le temps de… »

« Ginny ! Arrête-toi un peu. » coupa brutalement la brune. « Tu ne vas pas chercher des raisons à mon envie de sortir toute la nuit. Alors dépêche toi, on va être en retard. »

Obéissant à son amie, mais toujours suspicieuse, la rouquine attrapa son sac et ses clés.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elles retrouvaient Luna et Talisa devant le Gryff.

* * *

Lorsque les quatre amies entrèrent dans la salle, qui vibrait au son de _Sugar_ de Robin Schulz, Hermione réalisa que cette petite soirée qu'elle avait organisée sur un coup de tête, se révélait être une _très_ mauvaise idée.

Ginny avait raison ; elle détestait les clubs, les bars, et tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une boite de nuit.

Elle détestait l'odeur de sueur, d'alcool et de mélange de parfums dont s'aspergeait la population féminine lors des fameuses virées de groupe aux toilettes.

Elle détestait la musique qui semblait vouloir lui percer les tympans.

Elle détestait les regards des hommes sur son passage.

Elle détestait la façon dont elle était habillée, parce que ce n'était pas du tout son genre ; elle se sentait exposée et vulnérable.

Mais ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, au milieu de la piste de danse, à se trémousser sur des chansons commerciales.

Elle avait ressenti ce besoin pressant, cette envie urgente de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, _quelque chose de son âge,_ comme pour nier cette présence encore imperceptible mais pourtant bien réelle.

Ravalant ses larmes, Hermione fit ce que toute jeune femme de 20 ans normalement constituée ferait un samedi soir en boîte. Elle commanda un verre. Puis deux.

Et plus elle buvait, plus ses problèmes lui semblaient insignifiants.

 _Douce magie de l'alcool… Comme c'est facile d'oublier que l'on ne devrait justement surtout pas boire dans cette situation !_

Et l'idée qu'elle était peut-être en train de tuer la cause de l'effondrement de sa vie parfaite la fit rire aux éclats.

La tête renversée en arrière, au milieu de la piste, entourée par ses amies, elle rit.

Elle rit jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Elle finit par s'arrêter.

Essoufflée, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, elle redressa la tête.

Et elle croisa son regard.

* * *

 **Voilà. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je voulais planter le décor, les personnages, la trame…Et ne pas le faire de façon précipitée, pour que tout soit clair. Vous avez repéré le flash-forward ? Il vous a plu ?

Sinon… **Deux petites choses :** Hermione est enceinte, vous l'avez compris. Le père est simplement évoqué par Ginny un peu plus haut. Je voudrais juste préciser que le choix qu'elle fera par rapport à son bébé, et tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouve face à cette situation ne sont en aucun cas le reflet de mon avis / vécu etc.… loin de moi l'idée de lancer un débat, ou de militer pour des idées ou quoique ce soit. Les décisions d'Hermione, ses réflexions (comme celle sur l'alcool pour « tuer » son problème) et ses choix à partir de maintenant ne sont là que pour servir l'histoire. Je ne souhaite choquer ou blesser personne.

Deuxième point : les adeptes de _GOT_ l'auront peut-être remarqué… **Talisa** (la femme de Robb Stark) s'est glissée dans cette fiction !

Je développerai le personnage dans les chapitres qui suivront.

Merci de votre lecture !

 _ABT_


End file.
